


Experiencing Humanity

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Cas enjoying sex, Cas/OMC - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Season Nine AU, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is more than happy to follow the guy from the bar back to his apartment and spend the night getting fucked into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiencing Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt
> 
> (FYI there is a nsfw gif inside this fic)

Castiel blinked in surprise when the guy he’d been talking with most of the night brushed his hand against the front of his pants. The hand idly rubbed against him and Castiel enjoyed the sensation it caused. He looked at the guy, Jake, before taking in the interest on the other man’s face. He was about to say something when Jake beat him to it.

“How do you feel about taking this to my apartment? Somewhere with a little more…privacy?” Jake had leaned close and his hand was pressing harder against Castiel’s hardening cock.

“For sex?” Castiel didn’t think anything of the blunt question and judging by the reaction of Jake the guy didn’t mind.

“Of course.”

“I need to let my friends know.” Castiel felt Jake’s hand retreat so he could head back to where both Dean and Sam were sitting talking in low voices. He could feel Jake following behind him silently and came to a stop in front of them.

Both turned to look at him and Castiel could see slight confusion on Dean’s face along with curiosity on Sam’s. “Something the matter, Cas?” Dean’s fingers briefly brushed against his beer bottle.

“I just wanted to let you know I was leaving with Jake.” He indicated towards the handsome guy standing near him.

“And he won’t be making it back until well into tomorrow.” Jake touched him and Castiel glanced back before looking at his friends once more.

Dean, who had been taking a drink of his beer, choked in surprise and forced himself to calm. Castiel watched him struggling to recover, concern building in him, but Sam grinned at him. “Have fun. Send a text when you’re leaving and we can meet up at the café down from our room.”

Castiel nodded before following after Jake out of the bar. It was a rather uneventful ride with the occasional brush of fingers over the front of his pants but once they made it inside Jake’s apartment Castiel found himself slammed back against the door.

Jake stepped right into his space and ground against him. “I was thinking about fucking you the second I saw you in that bar.” His words were rough sounding but Castiel found himself grinding back into the other guy. He moaned at the friction and sensation. “Gonna fuck you until the only thing you can remember is my name.”

It was different, already, from when he’d first had sex.

He could feel arousal building inside and reached up to knot his fingers in Jake’s hair. Without much thought Castiel crashed their mouths together, allowing himself to get pulled along in the moment, until they broke apart.

Somehow they made it down the hall and into Jake’s bedroom, clothes discarded on the floor, with Jake grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. “ _Fuck_.” Jake hissed the word as he took in every single inch of Castiel and the ex-angel swallowed at the look of pure lust in those dark brown eyes.

His cock ached and he reached for it only to have Jake bat his hand away.

“I’ll take care of you, gorgeous.” Jake flashed a wicked looking grin before glancing at the bed.

A few moments later Castiel found himself, knees spread wide apart and ass canted up, gripping the slats of the low headboard as fingers coated in lube pumped inside him. The sensation had his mouth dropping open and something twisting in his stomach.

It wasn’t until those fingers started pressing against his prostate that he was shoving himself back into Jake with a loud moan that surprised him.

“There it is.” Jake focused on teasing that one spot until Castiel could almost taste his orgasm it was right there on the edge. His ass clenched down and then a hand was closing around his cock stopping his orgasm from slamming into him. “Not yet. I’d rather feel you come when you’re wrapped around my cock.”

Two fingers quickly became three as they stretched him open until Jake pulled out and slicked himself up. This time when the press against his hole came it was blunt and Castiel swallowed as he gripped the headboard tighter.

It was far different from sex with a woman and he’d known that, rationally, from observing humans over the centuries. He could feel Jake gripping him and the burn of a thick cock pushing inside him, stretching him a little more than he was ready for, as Jake kept inching further in.

His arms shook and Castiel swallowed roughly when Jake’s fingers dug in sharply before he thrust forward to bottom out with a grunt. “You are so  _tight_.” There was awe in the tone under the rough quality of Jake’s voice.

Jake drew back and Castiel could feel how he’d kept just the head of his cock in before the man was slamming himself back inside. The force rocked Castiel forward and he gripped the headboard better as Jake set up a hard, fast rhythm that had him occasionally bumping against his prostate.

“Feel so good around my cock.” Castiel moaned when another thrust hit his prostate and his own cock ached. He could feel pleasure coiling inside him and tightening in his gut, the pressure at the base of his spine increased and he was right there on the edge of it. “Going to fuck you so good. Going to fuck that ass of yours until you feel me for days.”

“Oh.” Castiel moaned and shoved back into the cock moving inside him. “Oh oh.” His eyes slid closed and his mouth dropped. This was  _far_  different from the other time he’d engaged in sex. He was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being fucked.

A hand closed around his cock and started to jerk him quickly causing his toes to curl. He struggled to stay in position while Jake’s hips continued to snap forward and when his orgasm came he felt the hand drop away while another gripped his hair.

His release left him warm and pliant as Jake hauled him back to start thrusting quicker, moaning and grunting as he drew closer and closer to his own orgasm. Castiel felt Jake still and a face press against his shoulder as Jake’s release spilled into him.

The softening cock inside him slipped free and Castiel could feel semen leaking from him but he didn’t care. Instead he found himself sprawled on the bed with a sated looking bed partner staring at him. “Wow.” It slipped from his lips without thought and earned a rough chuckle. “That was—”

“Oh I’m far from done with you.” Castiel couldn’t stop the grin from crossing his features or the low moan when a hand idly teased his sensitive cock.

After a long night Castiel woke, spread out on his belly, with fingers lazily fucking themselves in and out of his wet hole. Occasionally they caught on his rim before pressing back inside and stretching him.

“About time you woke up. I thought a morning fuck before you left sounded like a good idea.” Jake’s voice was low and Castiel yawned as he stretched, pushing back into the fingers. “I don’t supposed I could get you to stay for a few days? I’d fuck you so good you’d be walking funny.”

“I might be leaving town soon for a few days.” Castiel sighed when the fingers inside him pulled out and a warm weight settled over him. He tensed when Jake started pushing inside him but slowly relaxed as hands stroked down his sides.

“Too bad.” Jake finally buried himself inside completely and Castiel felt the man drape over him, body easily pinning Castiel's to the mattress and legs spreading Castiel's out before almost immediately picking up an increasingly swift pace.

 

The mattress groaned underneath the rough pace and the headboard knocked against the wall each time Jake slammed deep inside him. Castiel could feel the smack of Jake's heavy balls against his ass, the way his body warmed at the feeling of a thick cock pumping in and out, as he moaned brokenly.

Jake rutted against his ass with pleased groans and grunts. It wasn’t long before Castiel felt Jake collecting his wrists to pin them down and hold him there while his hips continued to snap forward.

“You should have seen how sloppy your hole was last night.” Jake breathed it near his ears, “I fucked you so good. Could you still feel it when you woke up?”

“Yes.” Castiel clenched down and moaned as pleasure twisted inside him. “Yes yes yes yes.” The word came out in a litany each time Jake buried himself balls deep back in.

“Good.” Jake bit down on his bare skin, “I’m going to fuck you sloppy again. You look so good leaking my come. I'm going to fuck your ass over and over again before I let you out of the front door today.”

The words had Castiel’s breathing shuddering and his mouth falling open. “That’s—” he shoved his face into the sheets in front of him and let himself enjoy the feeling of Jake pinning him down, the warm line of a solid body on top of his. Castiel wanted to lay on his belly and just take it over and over and over until he couldn't move. It sounded like a great way to spend the day.

“Not only are you good looking but you’re an amazing fuck.” Jake’s hips kept moving and his breathing turned ragged as he moved closer and closer to orgasm. “Are you sure you can’t stay the weekend?”

“Not sure.” Castiel managed as he moaned brokenly, “I stay nearby typically.” He managed to think of the bunker that was only a ten minute drive from Jake’s apartment.

Jake shoved deep, balls resting against his ass, while he leaned close. “Good. Let’s exchange numbers because I want to spend as much time as I can buried in this perfect ass of yours as possible. I want to fuck you over and over until the only thing you can do is lay here taking it in your perfect ass. Until the only thing coming out of your mouth is either my name or you begging for more.”

Castiel could only nod. He was more than happy to come back here if this was how he was going to spend his time. It was better than going off to his room, stewing around the bunker or any number of other things he did lately. He might as well embrace humanity and he had seen, from countless centuries of watch, that this was part of humanity he wanted to embrace wholeheartedly.

A few hours later after repeated rounds of fucking Castiel slowly walked into the café, glancing around, until he spotted Sam and Dean at the back booth along the windows. He felt loose and sated, still enjoying the thorough workout from the night before and that morning, as he carefully slid into the seat next to Dean with a low hiss.

“Looks like someone had a good night.” Sam nodded towards the marks on Castiel’s neck and the small little smile on his face.

“Yes.” Castiel sounded pleased to his own ears as he leaned back and shifted slightly on the seat, his ass sore from the pounding it had taken repeatedly. “Jake was a very good lover.”

Dean’s eyes popped wide but Castiel didn’t think much of it. He’d heard Dean talking about his bed partners before. “Good for you.” Sam glanced over at Dean with a hint of amusement before focusing once more on Castiel.

“We spent most of the night and this morning together.” Castiel reached forward to pull the nearest mug of coffee towards him and took a drink, sighing at the warmth, before continuing. “I’m going to be sore for a while.” He furrowed his brow, “Is that always the case? Jake is the first male I’ve had sex with and I wasn’t sure if the ache was because we had sex several times or if it was normal. It might be because of how big his cock is or the amount of times we had sex.”

“A little soreness is normal I’m sure.” Sam fumbled through it not quite sure and only knowing what he’d heard from others. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No.” Castiel shook his head, “I thoroughly enjoyed each position we tried.” Before Sam could say something else he continued, “I think I might prefer male partners.” he didn’t notice the looks either of them were giving him too focused on comparing his experiences. There were so many things he’d yet to experience as a human but at least this experience had been enjoyable. “We exchanged numbers.” A small smile stole over his features, pleased at finding something good.

“Oh?” Sam gave him an encouraging smile.

“Yes. If nothing comes up this weekend I’m going to spend it with Jake. He promised I wouldn’t be able to walk right afterwards and I’m interested in seeing if he can live up to that promise. Jake also said something about tying me up and fucking me until the only thing I can remember is his cock. It sounds enjoyable and considering how good it felt when we were having sex last night and this morning I'm looking forward to it.”

Next to him Dean’s face was red and Sam only looked deeply amused. Castiel took another drink of his coffee and silently hoped nothing would come up. He was looking forward to several days of nothing but pleasure instead of the pain he’d been dealing with for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.


End file.
